


Settling Back In Again

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Series, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, past miscarriages mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War is over and Porthos is returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone makes an appearance. All canon pairings as of the end of season 3 appear.

Chapter 1

The trip back to Paris was long and rough. Porthos pushed hard going for longer periods than was probably best. He pushed his horse as much as he dared. But the prospect of returning home was overwhelming him.

It had been nearly eighteen months since he had seen Elodie and Marie. Their little girl was nearly two now and he had missed so much. He and Elodie had only had a couple of days together before their wedding and then he was off to return to the front.

He could just make out the entrance to the garrison. He had slowed down as he entered into a crowd of people milling about in the open market place.

Porthos knew he should go to the palace, but he decided it could wait. He wasn’t sure how busy Aramis and the queen would be. He wanted very much to see Aramis as well. And they had a lot of time to make for; the months before Porthos had returned to the front had been fraught with tension and strain. Although they had been getting back on the right path, it would be good to see each other again and maybe say some things they had not said and probably should say.

The entrance to the garrison came clearly before him and he felt his heart speed up as he entered the arch.

It was rather quiet; only a few Musketeers milling about. The place had changed from the disaster he had left it. The stairs leading to the Captain’s office were rebuilt as were the exterior walls repaired. It looked surprisingly fresh and new.

“General!” Brujon appeared.

Porthos had insisted the young Musketeer return home earlier with several other Musketeers. Porthos stayed behind with other officers to deal with whatever was left with the end of the war.

“Brujon,” Porthos acknowledged letting his feet hit the ground as he dismounted. The young man was coming along quite well and Porthos was rather proud of him. He knew d’Artagnan and Constance would be too.

“Is Captain d’Artagnan around?” Porthos asked.

“He’s in his office,” Brujon said as he took the reins of Porthos’ horse.

“He’s not in an important meeting?” Porthos asked not wanting to interrupt d’Artagnan.

“No Sir,” Brujon said. “I am sure the captain will be happy to see you.”

Porthos nodded. He was looking forward to seeing d’Artagnan. The young captain was as good as his word and only sent the best of the best to the front.

As he ascended the stairs he wondered about Athos. He had received a letter from the former captain saying he and Sylvie had returned to Paris eight months ago with their son Raoul. He looked forward to seeing them as well and meeting his nephew.

He came to the door and knocked. He waited and heard d’Artagnan’s voice permitting entrance. He opened the door and entered the room. Scanning the room he found another occupant and Porthos grinned letting out his deep rumbling laugh.

“Porthos,” d’Artagnan had to get out of his chair with a little care as he was holding a little girl with blond hair in his arms.

“Oh my God,” Porthos’ eyes widened as he realized who d’Artagnan was holding. His arms widened and he took in d’Artagnan and his little girl.

“Marie,” d’Artagnan spoke softly to the little girl. “This is your papa.”

“Ma petit,” Porthos took the girl into his arms. He had a moment of concern she would be upset thinking him a stranger. But he could feel her relaxing into his arms.

“Papa,” she said.

Tears pricked Porthos’ eyes. He sniffed trying to get control of himself. “Where’s Elodie?”

“She’s with our wives,” Athos smiled broadly as he stepped over to them holding his on little bundle in his arms.

“Athos,” Porthos smiled anew hugging the other man with one arm while the other was occupied holding Marie. “Who do we have here?”

Athos adjusted the baby in his arms. “Raoul, this is your uncle Porthos, the wisest man I know.”

“Athos,” Porthos felt his face warm embarrassed. He reached out placing his hand atop the boy’s head sliding his fingers through the dark curls. “How old is he now?”

“Eight months,” Athos said.

Raoul babbled in his father’s arms looking around and stopping at Porthos for a moment looking curiously and then presumed his scanning of the environment.

“Ra,” Marie said pointing to Raoul causing the men to laugh.

TM

Elodie entered the garrison with Sylvie and Constance. They had been to see some of the former refugees. Things had improved for them somewhat. Rochelle had taken up the cause of teaching anyone who asked to read and write.

Sylvie would check in regularly to see what if anything she could do. With Constance’s friendship with the queen and Athos’ skills in diplomacy there was an improved line of communication between the queen regent and her people.

Elodie sighed thinking of her husband. She only thought of him several times a day. The war was over and many men had returned. She had been praying for his swift return. She wasn’t lying when she said she was ok with him returning to the front, but it still didn’t make it easy. They barely had any time together before he had to leave. And they really hadn’t known each other all that long. Although she felt as if they had known each other far longer.

The door to the captain’s office opened, but Elodie was sitting down with her back to the door and didn’t see who was exiting the room.

“Elodie!” Constance and Sylvie nearly shouted at once.

“What?” She stood up quickly looking around. “What’s wrong?”

The smile on Constance’s face assured Elodie there was nothing wrong before her arm was grabbed and she was swung around to face the stairs by Constance and Sylvie.

“Porthos?” It took Elodie a moment before she felt propelled forward by gentle hands and then she was off as quickly as her skirts would allow and up the stairs.

Porthos had handed Marie over to d’Artagnan again before he headed down the stairs and the couple met each other on the first landing of the stairs.

Elodie felt herself being grabbed around the waist and lifted. Her arms came up wrapping them around Porthos’ broad shoulders. And they kissed with passion and a sort of determination.

“My God, I missed you,” Porthos said when their lips separated. He still held her up in his arms.

“Thank God,” Elodie continued to hold on with equal fervor. “You’re safe.”

Finally Porthos set her down, but still kept his arms wrapped around her.

TM

He didn’t want to leave Elodie and Marie-Cessette even for a minute now that he was back, but he knew he should report to the Palace.

“You haven’t seen Aramis yet,” Elodie had said. “Go and come back as soon as you can.”

Porthos leaned down and kissed his wife before heading towards the Palace.

Porthos came to Aramis’ office and raised his hand knocking. He heard the muffled sound of permission to enter. He swung the door opened taking a quick look to see if Aramis was alone. He was and Porthos breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped for a minute with Aramis before the Queen joined them.

“Porthos!” Aramis met him halfway pulling him into a hug. “How are you?” Aramis finally took a step back looking him over.

“Fine,” Porthos said. “How’s being First Minister?”

“Boring,” Aramis huffed.

Porthos let out a deep chuckle. For all Aramis’ complaints - and it happened a lot when he had written Porthos – he knew his friend was doing a good job.

“It has its benefits,” Aramis acknowledged and Porthos out right laughed. “But never mind me, tell me everything. Have you been to the garrison yet?”

“I have and I saw Elodie and Marie as well as Athos and d’Artagnanl. Also Sylvie and Constance.”

“Did you see Raoul?” Aramis asked.

“I did. He’s a beautiful little boy.”

“And Marie-Cessette is a beautiful little girl,” Aramis said and Porthos beamed.

A knock interrupted them. Aramis got up and opened the door. “Your Majesty,” he bowed his head slightly and stepped back letting her in.

Porthos had stood and bowed. “Your Majesty.”

“General, it is so good to see you,” she smiled brightly. “I do not wish to keep you, but I would like some news.”

“Of course Your Majesty.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Porthos returned to the garrison a couple of hours later. After briefly speaking to the queen he had spent some time with Aramis sharing a glass of whisky Aramis had.

He noticed it was a bit more quiet than it had been when he had left a couple hours earlier. He went up to d’Artagnan’s office and knocked once, but let himself in before he was given permission.

“Hi,” d’Artagnan greeted him. “Elodie is in her rooms.”

“I should get a house,” Porthos said.

The young captain smiled.

“Do you and Constance have a house?” Porthos asked.

“No, just our rooms here at the garrison.”

“So, when are you two gonna have children?” Porthos remembered when d’Artagnan talked about having kids when the two of them were nearly blown up by Grimaud.

A look of resignation appeared in d’Artagnan’s eyes. “We’ve been trying. Constance was frightened at the prospect of being left alone with a child at first. I tried to reassure her, but I can’t blame her fears,” he shrugged. “Child birth is difficult on women and I’ll admit to my own fears of losing her if or when we have one.”

Porthos leaned forward in his chair clasping the back of d’Artagnan’s hand. “You know neither of you are alone; you have all of us as family.”

d’Artagnan nodded squeezing Porthos’ hand with his free one. “We have been reminded of that Aramis and Athos. Now I think it’s time you go and see that wife and daughter of yours.”

Porthos smiled broadly getting up from his seat. He nodded and turned towards the door. It opened before he had the chance and nearly collided into Constance. He rested a hand on her shoulder leaning in kissing her on the cheek. “You two take care of each other,” he said before leaving the office.

TM

Porthos knocked on the door before him. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. He had spent a lot of time out of doors this past year and a half never needing to knock on any doors. He had felt a bit claustrophobic first in d’Artagnan’s office then in Aramis’.

The door opened and Elodie looked at him surprised. “You know you don’t have to knock,” her surprised turned to amusement.

Porthos let out a deep chuckle wrapping his arms around Elodie’s waist lifting her off her feet and walking them inside. He kicked the door shut behind him as he kissed her soundly.

He set her down resting his forehead against hers.

“I am guessing you haven’t eaten in hours,” she said.

He realized then he was rather hungry and tired.

“Come on,” she pulled away from him enough to help him out of his armor and dublet. “I don’t know how you go on wearing that,” she said of the armor.

Porthos set everything aside out of the way.

“Sit,” she said.

He looked at her amused as he sat watching her. She brought over a bowl of water and washcloth. She wiped the cloth gently over his face cleaning off the dust and dirt.

“You don’t have to do that,” he protested.

“I want to,” she said without a pause in her work. She took the cloth down to his neck cleaning just below the back of his hair.

He released a sigh and suddenly realized she was pulling off his shirt. She cleaned his arms, chest and back efficiently. Then a clean shirt was pulled onto him.

“I’ll get us some dinner. Marie is in her room,” Elodie pointed to the room connecting theirs.

If he wasn’t so exhausted he would have told her to forget about dinner and pulled her over into bed. It wasn’t fair they had missed their first anniversary and had only been together once.

He was sitting in the rocking chair in Marie’s room with her in his lap when Elodie returned with food for all three of them.

They sat at their little table and Marie sat in Porthos’ lap. They took turns feeding her as they ate.

“What do you think about getting a house of our own?” Porthos asked.

“I’m not used to living in a house,” she admitted looking unsure.

“Neither am I,” he said. “Living in the Court was pretty much finding just finding a spot to drop your palette.”

“Will you take me to the Court of Miracles?” He looked at her surprised. “Aramis and d’Artagnan may have mentioned the place a couple of times.”

Porthos had mentioned the place he grew up in to Elodie, but never said very much.

“If you like,” he agreed.

“You are exhausted,” Elodie suddenly said.

He gave her tired smile.

“Papa,” Marie said.

Porthos kissed the top of Marie’s head. “Go see your maman, sweatheart.”

Elodie took their girl in his arms. “I’ll get her ready for bed while you get yourself ready for bed.”

Porthos stripped down to his braise and climbed into bed. He started to doze off as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt the bed dip and a body move alongside his. His arm searched out his wife pulling her close to him.

TM

_Guns and explosions surrounded him. Screams and blood. The smells were suffocating._

Porthos shot up in bed trying to breath. He could still feel as if he was being suffocated. He checked to be sure he hadn’t woken Elodie and slipped out of bed pulling on his breeches. The lights of fires lit outside lit his path to the door and he stepped outside taking a breath. He leaned against the railing a couple feet away.

“Everything all right?”

Porthos started and immediately calmed seeing d’Artagnan standing just a few feet away. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same,” d’Artagnan said coming over stand next to Porthos. He shrugged taking the same position. “I kind of got in the habit of taking a walk in the middle of the night checking on everything shortly after we returned from the war.”

“A captain before you were a captain,” Porthos mused. “Had a dream,” he said.

d’Artagnan simply nodded not asking.

“It was getting a little claustrophobic,” Porthos added.

d’Artagnan shoved his arm against Porthos’.  They continued to stand side by side quietly watching over the garrison.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my last update for today. I'll try to get one up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of nights later Porthos went out for drinks with Athos, d’Artagnan and Aramis. Things had changed quite a bit and the four friends had left the tavern mostly sober. d’Artagnan left early to return to the garrison and Aramis followed a short time later claiming an early morning.

Porthos walked with Athos to his house where he and Sylvie lived with their son. Elodie was there with Marie already.

Porthos walked along the dirty streets smirking.

“Something you’d like to share, my friend?” Athos looked amused.

“Time was I was dragging your sorry drunk arse back to your rooms,” Porthos said. “And look at us now; wives, children.”

Athos nodded. “It certainly isn’t what I had expected in my future.”

“Happy?” Porthos asked.

“I am,” Athos’ smile said all that needed saying.

“Good,” Porthos wrapped his arm around Athos’ shoulder.

They made it to the house greeting their wives. The two women were sitting on the floor with the children.

Athos walked through the little house coming back a minute later. “Sweatheart, have you seen my pipe?”

Porthos saw Sylvie give a roll of her eyes releasing a heavy sigh. “What’s it worth to you?” She crossed the room coming up to him smiling sweetly.

Athos reached out pulling Sylvie up next to him causing her to release a squeal. He kissed her lingering longer than was probably proper given their company.

To Athos’ surprise Sylvie pulled out the pipe from behind her back after he released her looking pleased with herself.

Porthos exchanged an amused glance with Elodie.

“Papa,” Marie was standing with a little support from her mother holding up her hands.

“That seems to be her favorite word,” Elodie tried to look put out, but couldn’t help her pleasure.

Porthos chuckled picking Marie up in his arms.

“Pama,” Raoul babbled out from where he lay on his stomach.

Sylvie sat down on her knees on the floor picking up Raoul. “He’s been trying.”

Athos sat down next to her leaning in kissing the top of his son’s head.

It thrilled Porthos to see Athos so happy. He and their friends worried most for Athos.

“Take that thing outside,” Sylvie suddenly said.

Porthos looked to see what she was talking about. Athos was fiddling with his pipe.

“Porthos?” Athos left his question partially unfinished as he got up from the floor.

Porthos stood up as well and followed Athos outside.

“Sylvie doesn’t care for the smell of my pipe,” Athos said when they were outside.

Porthos took a deep breath looking up to the sky. It was difficult to see all the stars with all the city’s lamps lit. “Nice little house you have,” he said.

Athos nodded “It works for us. Sylvie balked at the idea of a cook, but she admitted her skills lay in organizing plans and teaching people to read and write,” Athos looked over his shoulder briefly. “I love Sylvie deeply, but-and if you tell her I said this, I’ll deny it-but she is a terrible cook.”

Porthos bit his lower lip doing his best not to laugh. “You have my word.”

“How have you been settling in?” Athos suddenly changed the subject making Porthos’ head spin slightly.

Porthos took a moment to think about it. All in all things seemed ok. In some ways he was more settled than he had been when they had returned from the front two years earlier. Still there were some things. “Feeling a little hemmed in,” he admitted. “Had to go outside during the night last couple of nights.”

“There’s a house not too far from here you and Elodie may like,” Athos pointed off in another direction.

“I’ll tell Elodie, see what she thinks,” Porthos said relieved at the change of subject this time.

“What are you telling me?” Elodie came up next to Porthos holding Marie. For all his look of surprise, Porthos knew very well his wife had been approaching. Sylvie came out as well holding Raoul and stood next to Athos who put out his pipe.

“Athos mentioned a house a little ways away. Thought we’d take a look at it tomorrow if you were interested,” Porthos said.

She looked considering. “Until then we need to get this little one to bed.”

Marie was sound asleep resting her head on Elodie’s shoulder. They said their goodnights to their friends and headed back to the garrison.

TM

Later that night Porthos lay in bed restless. Checking Elodie was undisturbed; Porthos got up and dressed before heading outside again. It wasn’t long before d’Artagnan appeared like the last two nights. Few words were spoken between the two men.

After about twenty minutes d’Artagnan had gone and taken a circuit around the garrison before coming back to say goodnight to Porthos. Porthos pulled over a chair sitting on the catwalk. He nodded off a few minutes later where Elodie found him the next morning.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They left Marie-Cessette with Sylvie and Athos while Porthos and Elodie went to look at the house Athos mentioned. It was a nice sized house with three bedrooms. It had a good sized kitchen with a dining room off the sitting room.

“What do you think?” Porthos asked Elodie. His wife had wandered around the house wide eyed. He couldn’t blame her really, it was rather overwhelming. “I’ll hire a housekeeper.”

She looked over at him fidgeting.

“Elodie?” He wrapped his big arm around her shoulders.

Elodie looked around, her eyes stopped at the bench seat built into the wall below a set of three windows. It gave them a nice view of the backyard. “My garden should do well out there.”

Porthos was taken by surprise and smiled realizing what she was saying. “Did we tell Athos and Sylvie when we would come get Marie?” He asked pulling Elodie into his arms.

“Before dinner,” Elodie said. “What did you have in mind?” She looked at him amusement in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

TM

A week later it was Marie’s second birthday. They invited their friends. Porthos had gotten a picnic table for the back yard deciding it was too nice a day to spend inside.

Elodie spread out a couple of blankets on the grass for the children. She sat down with her daughter on one of the blankets. Sylvie came over with Raoul joining them as did Constance.

Elodie was grateful to have become friends with these two women. They were a great help in understanding the adjustment she was experiencing with a husband having just returned from war.

While there hadn’t been anything serious that had occurred; Elodie couldn’t help feeling a little concerned with Porthos lately. More than once she had woken up in the last couple of weeks to find Porthos asleep outside. First it was just outside their rooms at the garrison and then the last couple of mornings it was in their backyard of their new house.

“Time for presents,” Porthos announced.

Porthos carried over the gifts for Marie. He sat down next Elodie and their little girl. They proceeded to help her open each gift. She had been given a handmade ragdoll, a few wooden carved toys and the promise from Porthos of a dollhouse to be completed soon.

Raoul crawled over to Marie reaching out to her new toys. The adults held their breaths not sure how Marie would take this, but she handed one of her toys to Raoul and taking his hand guided it around to where she wanted it to go as she held another toy in her other hand.

Porthos let out a deep chuckle.

As the afternoon wore on it led to evening and their friends were starting to get up ready to leave. Porthos hooked an arm around Aramis’ shoulders walking him through the house and back out to his horse. “You okay?” Porthos asked.

Porthos had noticed how unusually quiet he was all afternoon.

Aramis shrugged. “I can’t bring my son to birthday parties of my friends-brothers’ children.”

Porthos frowned squeezing his friend’s shoulder. He really didn’t know what to say.

Aramis pulled out of Porthos’ grip waving his hand dismissively. “I’m sorry, mon frere, this is Marie’s day; you don’t need me moping about. Besides he’s older than them.”

Porthos clasped Aramis’ shoulder as he saw him off.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before leaving the almost all female settlement and Marie-Cessette was born, Elodie went to bed as the sun went down, would wake up in the middle of the night and stay up for a couple of hours before going back to bed until the sun rose.

Of course once her daughter was born she found herself getting up several times throughout the night for her first year.

When she got up during the night she and the other women she was friends with would talk, do some simple chores or tell stories.

These days her sleep pattern was very different. She hardly ever got up in the night unless Marie needed something.

Now she was living in her own house with her daughter and husband whom she was having to get to know. She had to get used to sleeping with someone again. No, she had slept often next other women when she lived in her settlement with other women. It was getting used to sleeping with a man again who was her husband.

They barely knew each other really when they married, but she knew if she hadn’t already, she would fall in love with him.

Now something was not right; she woke up most mornings to find Porthos asleep outside. Not that she had any basis to compare this to since they only started sleeping in the same bed since his return from the war.

She could sense it. She knew he was keeping things about the war from her. She understood he was trying to protect her. Still she wanted to help. She wanted him to share his burdens with her.

She was sound asleep when she felt the bed move. It surprised her since she hadn’t woken up all the other times Porthos had woken in the middle of the night.

Porthos?” She whispered.

She rolled over blinking several times trying to focus her sight. Elodie watched Porthos light a lantern setting it down on the night stand and then proceeded to get dressed. But unlike the previous nights, he put on his boots and his doublet along with his shirt and breeches. Sometimes he didn’t even put on a shirt.

“Porthos,” she spoke a little more loudly.

“Have to check my men.”

Elodie frowned. She couldn’t understand what he meant. She stood up walking around the bed placing herself in front of Porthos, but was pushed gently aside.

Porthos continued to walk out of their bedroom holding the lantern.

Elodie followed her husband through the house until Porthos came to the front door. It was a moment before he finally was able to open the door.

“Porthos!” She all but yelled, but received no response.

Elodie rushed to her bedroom lighting another lantern. She shoved her boots on grabbing a shawl wrapping it around her shoulders. Grabbing the lantern she headed to the front door and stepped outside. Her heart skipped a beat when she couldn’t see Porthos anywhere.

Rushing back in, she went to Marie’s room waking her daughter and grabbing a blanket to wrap around the two year old’s shoulders.

“Maman?” Marie’s voice was sleepy.

“We’re going to uncle Athos and Auntie Sylvie’s, baby,” Elodie explained.

“K,” the little girl snuggled up against Elodie’s chest.

A few minutes later Elodie was standing in front of Athos and Sylvie’s door. She knocked as hard as she could in rapid succession. She didn’t stop until a disheveled Athos opened the door.

“Elodie, what’s wrong?” Athos opened the door wider granting her entrance.

Elodie was breathing hard trying to calm her heart.

“Elodie,” Sylvie came out approaching the other woman. “Shhh, you’re safe.”

Elodie found herself leaning into Sylvie’s side an arm wrapped reassuringly around her shoulders. “Porthos woke up, dressed and walked out of the house. He disappeared.”

“It’s dark out there,” Sylvie said softly looking at Athos.

“He had a lantern,” Elodie said.

“Did he say anything?” Athos asked.

Elodie nodded. “He said he had to check on his men,” the look on Athos’ face didn’t reassure Elodie. “Athos, what is it? What’s going on?”

Athos took a deep breath. “His mind is back at the war,” he placed a hand on Elodie’s hand. “I’ll find him.”

“Athos, Sylvie’s right, it’s dark out there,” Elodie said.

“I’ll be careful,” he squeezed Elodie’s hand before brushing his hand over Marie’s sleeping form and pressed a quick kiss to Sylvie’s cheek.

A few minutes later Athos was dressed and out the door with a lantern of his own.

Sylvie guided Elodie over to a seat taking the lantern from her hand and putting it down. “Do you want me to put Marie down in our extra room?”

“No, she’s fine,” Elodie adjusted Marie in her lap and waited. She felt Sylvie’s comforting arm wrap around her shoulders once again.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little introspective and wordy. Not sure how I feel about the beginning, but didn't know how else to communicate all I wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Porthos!”

The general whipped around grabbing for his pistol, but found it missing. He had no idea how long he had been walking, but he was no closer to his men. He was sure they were supposed to be right here.

“Porthos, stand down!”

Porthos stilled. He knew that voice, his captain. “Cap’n,” he turned looking ahead holding up his lantern.

“Porthos, the war is over; it’s time to go home.”

A hand rested on Porthos’ shoulder prodding him forward.

“My men,” Porthos shook his head.

“They’ve gone home,” Athos said.

Porthos was confused. Something wasn’t right.

“Porthos, your wife and daughter are waiting for you.”

Porthos felt weak and tired. He began to slump forward only to feel an arm hold him up.

“Stay with me, Porthos. Come brother, time to return home.”

Porthos nodded letting himself be supported. His hand started falling to his side. He didn’t notice Athos had grabbed hold of his lantern.

TM

Elodie stood quickly seeing the front door begin to open. She briefly noticed Sylvie taking Marie from her only to quickly turn and rush over to the door. “Porthos.”

She looked at Athos confused seeing her husband slumped in the other man’s arms.

“He’s asleep,” Athos explained leading him over to the sofa and letting him down gently.

“Athos, what’s going on?” Elodie demanded.

“Elodie, take our extra room with Marie tonight. Porthos can sleep here on the sofa,” Athos began.

“But…” Elodie started to protest, but glancing over to her husband she realized she probably wasn’t going to get any answers for now. “All right.”

“Come on,” Sylvie gently wrapped an arm around Elodie guiding her to their extra room.

“Maman,” Marie’s sleepy voice whispered from Sylvie’s arms.

“It’s all right, baby,” Elodie reached out with one hand resting it against her daughter’s back. “We’re staying at Uncle Athos’ and Auntie Sylvie’s for the night.

“Auntie Sylvie?” The little girl looked up.

“Hello my darling,” Sylvie kissed the top of Marie’s head. “Let’s get you and maman to bed, ok?”

“K,” Marie rested her head back against Sylvie’s shoulder falling asleep before she was put down on the bed.

Elodie shared a smile with Sylvie. “Thankfully she’s always been fast at falling asleep.”

“It takes Raoul a long time to get to sleep, but once he does; he sleeps like a rock for hours,” Sylvie said. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” Elodie got comfortable under the blanket. “Thank you for everything, Sylvie. I should have thanked Athos.”

“No worries, he was happy to do it. Porthos is his family and you and Marie are as well.”

Elodie didn’t know what to say so she just nodded her head. They said their goodnights and Sylvie slipped out of the room.

Elodie checked on Marie who was lying next to her making sure she was secure. She wondered what the morning would bring. Would Porthos remember what happened this night? Would he talk to her about it? She sighed wishing she had some answers. Too exhausted to think anymore, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

TM

Porthos woke with a pain in his neck and back. The unusual surface he was laying on confused him. He opened his eyes taking in the light of the morning sun just coming up and streaming through the curtains.

He frowned confused. This wasn’t his house. “Elodie!” Panic started to rise within him. He stumbled up off the sofa. He looked for his boots when he realized he was barefoot. His boots were placed next to the sofa and his doublet was draped over the armrest of the sofa.

“Elodie!” He yelled out again grabbing his boots.

Elodie appeared moments later from the hall with Athos close behind.

“Porthos, is everything all right?” Elodie reached him resting her hands on his shoulders.

“What’s going on?” Porthos asked.

“You went sleepwalking in the middle of the night,” Athos said.

“What?” Porthos frowned.

“You wandered nearly into the woods,” Athos continued.

“Where…?” Porthos looked around halting.

“We’re at Athos and Sylvie’s house,” Elodie said. “I brought Marie here last night with me to ask Athos for help finding you.”

Porthos didn’t like the distress on Elodie’s face. “Love, what did I do?”

Elodie shook her head looking confused. “Athos told you what you did.”

“I didn’t harm you or Marie, did I?” He felt the panic well up in him again as it had when he first woke.

“No,” Elodie shook her head vigorously looking shocked. “Of course not; you would never hurt us. You could never hurt us,” she rested her hand along his cheek.

“Papa, maman” Porthos looked over where Marie-Cessette was walking along with Sylvie holding her hand while Raoul was held in his mother’s other arm.

He watched as Marie came over wrapping her arms around his leg. Porthos then looked up at his wife who was looking at him as if waiting for him to do something. He resisted the sigh that wanted out and reached down picking his daughter up into his arms. “Hello love,” he kissed her blonde hair.

“Shall we have breakfast?” Sylvie asked.

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Porthos said.

“Porthos,” Athos began as he took his son from Sylvie as she passed him over. “You are not imposing.”

Porthos shared a glance with Elodie and they silently agreed to accept the offer.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took them a while to get Marie to bed. The little girl was so energetic. Sometimes Porthos wondered when he it was he had so much energy. It couldn’t have been that long ago.

Elodie wrapped her arm around his walking him to the bench seat in the sitting room. The moon was full and easily seen from the windows along the seat. She nudged him to sit down on one end and sat down next to him angling herself so she could lean back against him with her legs stretched out on the seat and she had a view of the window.

“It’s a nice view,” Porthos offered leaning back against the wall taking his wife’s wait wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Porthos, have I ever told you I love you?” Elodie asked.

Porthos’ thoughts stalled surprised at this turn. “I’m sure you have. Have I told you?”

“You have in everything you do for Marie and me,” she said.

He bit his lower lip for a moment. He reached out touching her chin turning her head to look at him. “I love you, Elodie,” leaning over her shoulder he kissed her. It was deep and passionate. He put all he felt for her in the kiss.

When they separated Elodie turned to look at Porthos. “I was scared last night,” she said.

Porthos froze letting her go trying to separate himself from Elodie. “I thought you said I didn’t do anything…”

“You didn’t,” she grabbed his arm trying to hold him in place. “I wasn’t scared of you, I was scared for you. I’m worried about you, Porthos.”

Porthos leaned back against the wall behind him. “I don’t know what to tell you. I just can’t go back to a normal life,” he snorted. “Whatever that’s supposed to be.”

“Now that you don’t have a war to go to, what do you plan to do?” Elodie asked.

“Haven’t really thought about it beyond being a husband and father.”

“What did the queen say when you talked to her?”

“She just said go home and get settled back into my life with you and Marie,” he said.

“Maybe talk to Aramis or the queen,” she said.

He pulled Elodie back against him wrapping his arms around her waist. They sat together silently for several more minutes before going to bed.

TM

Porthos and Aramis were walking together towards the garrison. They had talked about what Porthos should do next. The queen had an offer and Porthos said he would talk to Elodie about it.

When they entered the garrison it was surprisingly subdued. Brujon was quietly speaking to some of the new cadets. He had become a fine Musketeer Porthos was proud of.

“Brujon, is Captain d’Artagnan here?” Porthos asked.

“Yes Sir, he’s in his office with Athos,” he said.

Porthos looked at Brujon curiously. There was something in the way the young man looked at them set him on edge. He walked ahead towards the stairs, Aramis following a few steps behind.

While he knocked, Porthos went ahead opening the door before receiving a response. “Captains,” Porthos grinned as he entered the room only to stop short frowning.

“Porthos…” Aramis grunted colliding into him.

“What’s wrong?” Porthos asked looking at the two men in front of him.

Athos and d’Artagnan stood facing each other. The younger man’s head was dipped down, the older man’s hands on the younger’s shoulders.

At Porthos’ voice they looked up. Porthos sucked in a breath feeling his stomach twist seeing the look on d’Artagnan’s face.

It was obvious the young captain had been crying. His eyes were red filled with pain.

“d’Artagnan?” Aramis had moved around Porthos and was now standing next to their youngest brother.

Athos moved around wrapping an arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders. “Constance…”

“Is she all right?” Porthos asked.

“She was with child,” d’Artagnan said staring at some point on the floor.

Porthos shared a glance with Aramis and Athos. “Was?” Aramis asked.

“She collapsed in the middle of the courtyard,” Athos explained. “Sylvie and I had just arrived when we saw her hit the ground.”

“Is she all right?” Porthos asked.

“She will be,” Athos said. “She lost the baby.”

With Athos’ last sentence d’Artagnan nearly collapsed. The three men quickly surrounded him holding him up in their arms.

They guided him to a chair. “This isn’t the first time,” d’Artagnan said wiping a hand over his face. “It’s the third in the last year.”

The other three men looked at each other shocked.

“d’Artagnan, why didn’t you tell us?” Athos was kneeling next to the younger man.

d’Artagnan shrugged. “We just wanted to move on. Forget about it.”

TM

Late that night Porthos lay in bed next to his sleeping wife. He turned on his side to look at her. The moon was full shining through the window behind him illuminating Elodie’s face. She made him promise to wake her if he woke up in the middle of the night, but she looked so peaceful, he hated to disturb her.

But maybe she was right. She did tell him once it was a common practice for her and the other women she once lived with to wake up in the middle of the night.

“Elodie,” he lightly shook her shoulder.

It took a minute, but she finally opened her eyes blinking into the near complete dark. Porthos turned over lighting a lantern.

“Porthos, everything all right?” She asked.

“I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about d’Artagnan and Constance. I can’t imagine how they must feel. I’m just glad Constance is all right,” he turned to look at his wife. “Elodie, did you ever lose a baby before Marie?”

“One,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he pulled her close to him so she was resting back against his chest.

She shrugged. “It happens.”

“I hate to think of you sufferin that again,” he said.

She shifted in his arms so she was facing him looking up at him. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. “It’s not going to stop me wanting more,” she said. “I want to have your baby.”

He smiled down at her. “Will I be delivering the next one then?”

She grinned even more. “You had better.”

He let out a hardy laugh kissing her soundly. “Shall we try now?” He asked.

She let out a laugh filling him up inside.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“The queen gave me an offer,”Porthos said picking up his plate and carrying it into the kitchen the next morning. After everything that happened to Constance and d’Artagnan the previous day Porthos had forgotten his conversation with the queen earlier in the day.

“Oh?” Elodie turned around looking at Porthos expectantly.

“She wants me to be in charge of France’s intelligence. It would be a lot of work, but it wouldn’t send me a way as much,” he explained.

“What do you feel about it?” She asked.

Porthos shrugged. It wasn’t something he had ever considered. It was a lot of responsibility. “Not sure it’s something I’d be good at.”

Elodie wrapped her arms around Porthos’ shoulders. “Porthos du Vallon, you are smart, clever and brave. If this is something you want to do; I support you.”

He sighed smiling down at her. “I’ll be responsible for a group of men like I was in the war.” Somehow that appealed to him. He would give it serious consideration.

TM

Porthos was getting better sleep as they days wore on. He and Elodie continued their pattern of waking up in the middle of the night staying up for a couple of hours before returning to sleep.

During those quiet hours together they would talk learning more about each other and falling more in love with one another if that were possible. Other times they would spend that time making love hoping to expand their family.

The first time they made love Elodie couldn’t help being a little nervous having had limited experience. But Porthos was gentle and reassuring.

They woke up together one morning wrapped in each other’s arms. Porthos pulled her closer to his chest nuzzling her neck, pressing kisses to down and over her throat.

“We’re going to be interrupted by a two year old soon,” Elodie said biting her lower lip as Porthos’ kisses went further down her front. She arched her back and decided they had a few more minutes to spare.

She could feel Porthos’ rumble of laughter vibrating through her body as he continued to move down her front.

TM

Porthos arrived at the garrison around lunch time checking in on d’Artagnan and to see if he wanted to have lunch together. He was heading towards the stairs to the captain’s office when he saw Constance exiting her and d’Artagnan’s quarters.

Porthos caught her eye and smiled at her. She returned it, but it didn’t reach her eyes. He could see a sadness in her eyes and his heart broke for her and d’Artagnan. He and Elodie had been trying to have a child together, but there were days he worried. He hated the idea of Elodie going through another loss of a child, but not only that, he worried about something happening to Elodie.

“Constance,” he met up with her at the bottom of the stairs. She was carrying a couple of bags of laundry. “Need any help with that?”

“No,” her wan smile turned into a frown as her response had an edge to it.

Porthos simply nodded not taking it personally. He watched as she began to head out to do the laundry. Suddenly she stopped and didn’t move for several seconds causing Porthos concern. But then she turned around. He could see unshed tears in her eyes fighting to fall down her cheeks.

“Porthos, I’m sorry,” she said, slight shake in her voice. “That was rude of me.”

Porthos walked over to her and she handed him one of her bags. Holding the bag with one arm, he reached out taking her free hand and giving it squeeze. Suddenly he found himself missing lunch helping Constance with her laundry.

They spent the time talking amiably. He teased her about one thing or another treating her like the little sister he saw her. He had grown up with a lot of other kids, but never really felt like any of them were like little brothers or sisters-although Charon came close. And Flea-well-he came to enjoy other pursuits with her that wouldn’t be appropriate with a sister.

They returned to the garrison with the laundry needing to be hung. Constance was laughing at a story he was telling her that happened during the war-a rare moment of lightness in another wise miserable situation.

Porthos happened to look up noticing d’Artagnan leaning against the railing of the balcony. The captain’s eyes were wide almost in wonder.

“Porthos,” d’Artagnan came down the stairs meeting them halfway. “I know it’s late, but I was wondering if I could interest you in some lunch.”

“I was just going to help Constance hang up her laundry,” he said.

“No,” Constance said. “Go on. I’ll meet with you both when I’m done?” She looked at d’Artagnan.

Porthos watched the couple look at each other, love shining between them. It warmed his heart; he had been worried about them for the last few weeks as their recent loss seemed to have put a strain in their relationship.

D’Artagnan leaned over pressing a kiss to Constance’s temple. “We’ll see you in a bit then.”

She returned his kiss with one at the corner of his mouth. Pulling back she smiled at Porthos and standing up on her tippy toes pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning and continuing with her chore.

D’Artagnan looked at Porthos and smiled. Porthos felt his friend’s arm wrap around his shoulders pulling him close to his side. Porthos wrapped his arm around d’Artagnan in turn.

“How are you doing?” Porthos asked.

“It’s getting better,” d’Artagnan said. “I haven’t seen her smile like that in weeks. Thank you.”

Porthos shook his head. He couldn’t take credit for that.

“So, I hear you have an interesting offer,” d’Artagnan said entering his quarters ahead of Porthos.

“Yeah,” Porthos said.

“So?” d’Artagnan nudged.

“I think I know what I want to do,” Porthos said.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally came back to this fic. I have been terribly neglectful of it. Thought we need some Porthos love and Porthos x Elodie love. I wanted some interaction between Porthos and Constance so there's a little bit of them in this chapter. I'd love to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the next couple of months Porthos’ new position kept him busy. It was challenging, but it was rewarding and he was close to home.

It was nearly super time as he walked into his house. Marie-Cessette sat in the middle of the family room with her dollhouse Porthos had made for her.

“Papa!” The little girl squealed.

“Hello ma petite,” Porthos picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. “Where’s maman?”

“Porthos,” Elodie walked in from the kitchen. She smiled brightly at him. She was glowing.

Porthos met her halfway and they shared a brief kiss. “You look lovely,” he said not really having the words describe how she looked.

“I have news,” she said.

“Oh?” He looked at her confused until he noticed one her hands resting against her stomach. “Are you…?”

She nodded vigorously smiling widely and lightly biting her lower lip as was her habit when she smiled.

Porthos looked at Marie and back to Elodie. She nodded in a silent communication. “Marie,” Porthos carried their daughter over to the sofa where they all sat down. “We have news.”

Marie looked up at Porthos and Elodie with her big blue eyes sensing their excitement.

“Marie, sweetheart,” Elodie said. “How would you like to have a little brother or sister?”

“I wanna sister,” she declared causing her parents to laugh.

“Well, we can’t promise it’ll be a sister, sweetheart,” Porthos said and Marie pouted. “You like Raoul, don’t you?”

“I guess,” she said.

“It’ll be all right, you’ll see,” Elodie said.

“I’m hungry,” Marie said.

Porthos and Elodie looked at each other and laughed.

TM

They lay together in bed later on. Marie had been tucked in hours ago. Porthos was leaning down pressing the side of his head against Elodie’s abdomen as she combed her finger through his curls. “It’s a little early to feel anything just yet, my love.”

Porthos chuckled sitting up and pressing a kiss to her lips.

“So, what do you want; a boy or a girl?” Elodie asked.

“Oh, I don’t care,” he said. “As long as it’s healthy.” He leaned in kissing her again. “I love you.”

She smiled back. “And I love you.”

TM

They shared their good news with their friends a couple days later. Everyone was happy for them, congratulating them. But they couldn’t help notice the brief melancholy looks that past between d’Artagnan and Constance.

A month went by and an announcement of the coming of another child. Unfortunately it wasn’t quite the excited announcement as Porthos and Elodie’s was.

Constance was with child again. The next few months went by with anxiety for everyone. Porthos was more exhausted feeling more pressure in his job and worry about Elodie. He again found himself waking up outside more and more. He couldn’t bring himself to wake Elodie in the middle of the night while she carried their unborn baby.

It was an afternoon when Porthos sat in the office he was given in the palace. He had to admit it was pretty big office, but it still felt claustrophobic at times.

There was a knock on the door. Porthos looked up and smiled tiredly as Athos walked through the already opened door.

“What brings you around, mon ami?” Porthos asked.

“I have come to offer you my assistance,” Athos said.

Porthos’ brow furrowed not understanding. “What sort of assistance?”

“It has come to our attention you are working yourself far too much.”

“Our attention?” Porthos leaned back in his chair scowling.

Another knock on the door interrupted them. Aramis sauntered in. “Apologies for my tardiness,” he sat down next to Athos. “So?”

“I was just about to make my offer,” Athos said.

“Who else’ve you been talking to?” Porthos asked.

Athos and Aramis exchanged a glance. Aramis shifted in his chair before speaking. “Elodie is concerned about you.”

Anger flared for a moment inside Porthos, but he tamped it down before it could go anywhere. He knew Elodie meant well, but he just wish she had talked to him.

“Porthos, don’t blame Elodie,” Athos said. “She was afraid you would not heed her concerns.”

Porthos set his jaw glaring at his best friends. Finally he huffed giving in. “All right, what’s your offer?”

Athos offered to share the load. It did offer Porthos the opportunity to follow through with some of the meetings with his operatives without worrying about other things falling through the cracks.

TM

It was three weeks later and things had gotten better. Porthos’ sleep had improved and he felt the weight of his responsibilities had lightened.

It was late in the afternoon when Porthos was heading out to meet one of his operatives.

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Athos asked for the hundredth time that day.

“I’ll be fine,” Porthos said. “’sides, another person’ll just spook him.”

“Very well,” Athos clasped a hand on Porthos’ shoulder briefly.

“I won’t be long, I promised Elodie I’d be home for supper,” Porthos said before walking out of the palace.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Porthos groaned trying to sit up, but found his hands were tied behind his back. His head hurt and something wet was trickling down the side of his face.

Several swear words spilled out of his mouth as he thought of his contact. The little bastard was nothing more than a thief using his position as a French spy for his own personal benefit. Porthos caught the man trying to sell his ill-gotten goods. He panicked and hit Porthos over the head and here he was tied up and God knew where.

He wondered how long he had been here. He hated to worry Elodie. And then he wondered if he had told Athos where he was meeting his contact.

TM

Elodie knocked on the door of the office Porthos and Athos shared. She held Marie-Cessette in her arms awkwardly pressed up to the side of her growing stomach.

The door to the office opened and Athos stood looking prepared to leave. He was well armed and the expression on his face was a cross between determination and worry.

“Athos, is Porthos here?” Elodie asked.

“No,” he said. “I was about to leave to find him.”

Elodie swallowed past the lump in her throat. She appreciated that he was speaking carefully in front of her daughter.

“Uncle Athos,” Marie leaned over trying to hug Athos.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Athos took Marie into his arms relieving Elodie. “How would you like to see your aunts Constance and Sylvie?”

Elodie nodded and followed Athos to his house.

TM

Elodie followed Athos into his house where Constance was sitting on the sofa with Sylvie and Raoul. Elodie offered a faint smile. Poor Constance wasn’t much farther behind in her pregnancy than Elodie and her fear was getting stronger. Everyone was doing their best to reassure her, but they knew better. There were no guarantees.

“Marie, would you like to play with Raoul?” Athos carried her to the floor nodding to Sylvie who brought Raoul over with Marie.

Elodie, a couple months ahead of Constance sat down next her friend needing a break. “Is everything all right?” Constance looked at all of them as Athos and Sylvie returned to the couch.

“Porthos is a little late coming back from a meeting with one of his operatives,” Athos said.

Elodie felt a hand wrap around hers. Distantly she knew it was Constance.

The sudden thought of something happening to Porthos after everything they had been through these past months plus the year and a half of war he had been in scared her more than she had ever remembered being scared. Even when her first husband, Robert, had gone off to war leaving her with child she didn’t have these fears.

“Elodie,” she was finding it difficult to breathe suddenly. “Elodie, take a deep breath.”

“Elodie,” she felt another presence next to her opposite side. Sylvie? It didn’t matter because her thoughts kept coming up with the worst scenarios of Porthos dying and where that would leave her and their children.

“Elodie,” a shadow moved in front of her and her other hand was held in two strong callused hands. “I need you to breathe,” this voice was more commanding. It worked. Elodie took in a deep breath practically gasping.

Finally her breathing started to even out as Constance and Sylvie began to speak to her softly words of comfort. But even though she was breathing better now her fears could not be allayed.

“Elodie,” Athos was kneeling in front of her. “You are not alone.”

It took another moment before Elodie nodded looking Athos in the eye. When he was certain she would be all right or as all right as she could be until she got her husband back, he told them he would see if d’Artagnan or some of his men could join him. He finally left when Elodie assured him she was all right.

“He’s right, you know,” Constance said.

Elodie looked over to Constance confusion on her face.

“You’re not alone,” Constance said.

“Of course not,” Sylvie said. “We’re all family, ever growing and expanding.”

Elodie raised an eyebrow at Sylvie who was fighting a smile.

“Oh, you,” Constance scowled, but smiled a moment later good naturedly. “You know, I had a lot of fears about having a child even before we started to try.”

Elodie’s head perked up.

“I was afraid of being a widow with a child, but when I finally got the courage to talk to d’Artagnan about it, we realized we both had fears, but that we weren’t alone.” Constance patted her slightly less bulging belly. “I can live with a little expanding now,” the three women shared grins at the terrible joke, but there was a sobering note coming from Constance.

Still, Elodie smiled gratefully to both women.

TM

Porthos heard horses and looked around. His weapons were several feet away, but it was awkward moving to get to them.

“Porthos!”

Porthos blew out a breath hearing and then seeing Athos and d’Artagnan close behind. They quickly dismounted and came over to Porthos’ side. “Are you all right?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Just a knock to the head,” Porthos said.

“What happened?” Athos asked while he cut the rope holding his hands behind his back.

“Little bastard was using his job for thieving,” Porthos spit out.

“That needs to be looked at,” d’Artagnan pointed at the side of Porthos’ head.

“Elodie’s a good nurse. Pretty good with needle and thread,” Porthos said.

“I don’t know that she’ll be up to it,” Athos said carefully…too carefully.

“Athos,” Porthos stared down his friend and then d’Artagnan.

“She’s fine,” Athos said. “Just worried about you,” there was another moment of glaring before Porthos was satisfied…mostly satisfied.

“She and Marie-Cessette are at Athos’,” d’Artagnan said.

Porthos sat still while they cleaned his wound fussing over him. “Doesn’t look like it’s going to need stitches,” d’Artagnan said wrapping bandage around his hand to keep it clean.

“Can you get up?” Athos asked.

Porthos had a brief reminder of being rescued by these two during the war. He shook his head focusing on the present. This was far from that anyway. “Yeah,” he said taking Athos’ offered hand pulling him up. He could feel d’Artagnan’s presence behind him, not too intrusive letting Porthos know he could handle it, but still there as support.

He finally righted himself grasping onto Athos’ shoulder for a brief support. Athos patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s go mon ami.”

TM

Porthos entered Athos’ house first. His head was still aching, but it was bearable.

“Porthos!” Elodie nearly shouted from the couch.

She was struggling to get up, but Porthos held up his hand. “Just stay there, love,” he sat down on the side of the couch where Sylvie had vacated. He pulled Elodie into his side hugging her as much as he dare. He didn’t notice d’Artagnan as he sat on the arm rest next to Constance on Elodie’s other side or Athos and Sylvie standing together a few feet across from them.

Eventually they separated a fraction while Porthos assured Elodie he was fine. When he voiced a concern for her, Elodie just told him she would tell him about it when they were home. For now the children were down for a nap and Porthos was hungry. He hadn’t eaten since the morning having missed the midday meal.

Athos and Sylvie invited them to stay for supper only to have a discussion of who was going to cook. D’Artagnan eventually ended the discussion with the authority he had gained from being the captain of the Musketeers and declared he would do the cooking.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Elodie's first husband in this chapter. I don't think the show gave him a name so I named him Robert.


End file.
